My Lovely Series : My Lovely Lords -MLL-
by Mellia Tsuzumi Taoru
Summary: SIALAN !/KENAPA KAU TIDAK MENCINTAIKU ?/aku butuh bantuanmu !. gomen gg bisa buat summary yang bagus, tapi mending liat aja sendiri. (caracter : claude and undertaker)
1. Chapter 1

**Fic ini author persembahkan untuk semua author yang senior dan para readers sekalian M-_-M**

**Ini adalah Fic Sadistic pertama author, jadi kalau kurang sadis maupun jelek gomen ya :'(**

**dan sumpah kalau author belum pernah baca manga atau nonton animenya, jadi kalau ada yang nggak nyambung jangan salahkan author :'(**

**Happy reading ^O^/ XD**

**Desclaimer : Yana Toboso**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : Sebastian X Ciel**

**Genre : Romance, Horror**

**Warning :Alur cepat yang aneh , OOC ,out of caracter, Typo(s), EYD abal, Mpreg, kurang sadis dll.**

**Yang gk berkenan, lebih baik gk lihat :(**

* * *

**CHAP 1 : Beginning Of Something**

Normal POV

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! " teriak seorang pemuda berambut kelabu, terlihat seorang pria berjubah merah sedang sibuk mencongkel mata kiri sang pemuda kelabu dengan paksa menggunakan garpu makan, sebelum mencongkel mata kiri sang pemuda kelabu, pria berjubah itu sebelumnya telah memaku kaki dan tangan pemuda kelabu kedinding terlebih dahulu, darah telah berceceran di dinding, dilantai, maupun seluruh tubuh pria berjubah itu, setelah mencongkel mata kiri pemuda kelabu atau bisa kita panggil dengan nama Ciel, lengkapnya adalah Ciel Phantomhive sedangkan nama pria berjubah merah adalah Grell Sutcliff atau panggil saja Grell, stelah mencongkel mata kiri Ciel, Grell lalu memotong jari Ciel satu persatu lalu Grell juga menguliti seluruh tubuh Ciel yang masih hidup dan sadar …

.

.

.

"ARRRGGGHH !,, TIDAKK !,,,HENTIKAAAAAAAANN!,, INI SANGAT MENYAKITKANNN !,,, STOOOPP !" teriak Ciel lagi, karena Grell menyiramkan air garam keseluruh tubuh ciel yang tidak berkulit itu.

.

.

.

Setelah menyirami Ciel air garam, langsung saja Grell membedah tubuh Ciel menggunaka pisau dapur, lalu Grell mengeluarkan usus Ciel , dan setelah Grell melihat jantung Ciel, langsung saja jantung itu Grell remat, Ciel sempat mengatakan sesuatu sebelum kematianya datang, dengan mata kanan yang penutupnya telah terlepas dan jatuh kelantai Ciel bergumam tetapi didalam gumamanya itu dia sedang memerintah "Sebaasstiiaan,, bunuh Grell !".

-CCRSSHTTT- setelah Ciel bergumam, tangan Grell yang sedang memegang jantung ciel langsung saja Grell merematnya hingga jantung Ciel pun pecah, setelah itu, tanpa rasa jijik Grell menjilati tanganya itu.

"Haah~"

"Heahh~"

"Haah~"

Desah Ciel terus menerus disela kejang-kejang nya, beberapa detik kemudian Ciel menghentikan suara nefasnya dan tubuh Cielpun berhenti kejang.

"Akhirnya kau mati, Ciel Phantomhive, kudoakan supaya arwahmu menangis di neraka,, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !" tawa Grell dengan phsyconya.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Phantomhive Manor**

~wusssshhhhh~ angin yang sangat kencang meniup masuk ke dalam Phantomhive manor dan menghembus seorang butler bermata merah.

_~~Sebaasstiiaan_,,_ bunuh Grell !~~, _

"Young master ?" kata butler itu sambil melirik kekanan dan kekiri untuk mencari tuanya.

"Sepertinya tadi aku mendengar suara, ARRGGHHHH ! PERASAAN APA INI,, SHHHHH !" teriak Sebastian ,ya butler itu adalah Sebastian Michaelis, bukan hanya seorang butler, sebenarnya dia adalah seorang iblis yang telah mengikat janji kepda seorang tuan muda kecil, yaitu Ciel, Ciel Phantomhive.

"SHHH, CIEL ! KEMANA DI-IA"jerit Sebastian dengan tampang horror dan aura hitam yang menyeruak keluar dari dalam tubuhnya dan di tangan kirinya yang terbungkus sarung tangan mengeluarkan sebuah cahaya hitam keunguan.

Ternyata dibalik sarung tangan yang dikenakan iblis itu, terdapat sebuah tanda perjanjian ditangan kirinya yang sekarang sedang menyala-nyala, tanda itu adalah tanda yang menghubungkan dirinya dengan Lord nya yaitu Ciel Phantomhive dan tanda itu juga yang akan menyalurkan seluruh dendam yang dimiliki Ciel Phantomhive dan dendam itu juga yang akan membuat Sebastian merasa puas karena walau bagaimanapun juga Sebastian adalah seorang iblis tetapi walapun Sebastian adalah 1 dari berjuta-juta ataupun lebih iblis Sebastian adalah iblis yang mencintai Tuanya melebihi hubungan antara Iblis dan tuan biasa dan Sebastian mencintai Ciel selayaknya rasa cinta sepasang kekasih.

"SSHH,, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang terjadi kepada Ciel rasanya tanda ini semakin panas, aku harus cepat-cepat mencai Ciel!" kata Sebastian, lalu dia menutup matanya sambil memegang segelnya dan seketika tubuhnya hilang dilahap aura hitam.

* * *

**Sebastian's POV**

'My Lord apa yang terjadi padamu, kenapa rasanya seperti jiwamu telah musnah ?' kataku dalam hati, rasanya seperti ada sesuatu yang janggal dan entah mengapa terasa bahwa ada sesuatu yang terjadi kepada Ciel !

"ARGHH!"

'kenapa seggel ini terus menerus memanas ? rasanya seperti disiram _H__oly_ water, ! lama kelamaan seperti terbakar dan kulitku serasa terkelupas !'

'Ciel, semgoa tidak ada yang terjadi terhadapmu My Lovely Lord '

* * *

**TBC**

melia :huah fic kuroshitsuji pertama nih, kalau jelek gomen ya :)

Ciel : beraninya kau membuatku tersiksa dan mati ! SEBASTIAN !

sebby : ya ?

ciel : bunuh author tidak tahu diri ini !

sebby : yes my lord

melia : huaaaaa *lari nyungsep kepunggung claude*

claude : ada apa ?

melia : claude tolong aku :'(

claude : baiklah.

melia : kyaaaaa claudeeee i love you full :* :* -plakk!- ciel apaan sih mukul2 pake tongkat :

ciel : heh kapan penutupanya ? au-thor-gii-laaa ?

sebby : hahaha, kau tidak akan mungkin menang dari ku claude :) -ngeluarin pisau dapur-

claude : aku pasti akan membunuhmu.

ciel :diam !.

melia : kyaaa claude. :* :*

ciel : diiiiaaamm ! *aura hitam 10 %*

nisa : kyaaa ciel-chan :*

ciel : diiam ! *aura hitam 40 %*

wahyu *temen sekelas* : apaan tu ? claude ? bagusan juga undertaker, sebastian atau yang lain !

melia : gg ! pokok nya claude :*

ciel : diam ! *aura hitam 70%*

nisa : kyaaaa !

sebby : huh, aku pasti menang -cring- -cring- -cting-

claude : bermimpi saja -cring- -cting-

wahyu : claude itu iyuuhh

melia : nggak cloude is number one !

all(kecuali ciel) : mati, kau yang mati, ciel-chan,pkoknya claude jelek, gg cloude terbaikkkk !

ciel : DIAMMM ! *aura hitam 100% + kemarahan 100%*

all :ok *duduk manis*

ciel : huh, cukup ! melia ! *nunjuk melia pake tongkat*

melia : i-iya *gemetar*

ciel : pee-nuu-tuu-paan !

melia : ha-haik

ARIGATO MINA-SAN KARNA KALIAN SEMUA MAU MEMBACANYA, APA LAGI KALAU KALIAN MAU NGE REVIEW !, ARIGATO MINA-SAN !

DAN UNTUK MINA YANG UDAH NUNGGU FIC NYA SASUNARU DAN MINAKUSHI DARI MELIA, GOMENNASAI, KARNA BUKANYA UPDATE CHAP BARU, MALAH BUAT FIC BARU. DIKARENAKAN, FOLDER NYA YANG HILANG DAN LAGI NUNGGU REVIEW MAU CONTINUE ATAU DISCONTINUE :'(

DAN INI ADALAH FIC KUROSHITSUJI PERTAMAKU, DAN SUMPAH KALAU AKU BELUM PERNAH BACA DAN NONTON ANIMENYA, JADI AKU KURANG TAHU TENTANG ALURNYA :), JADI KALAU ANCUR JANGAN SEGAN2 KRITIK :'(

POKOKNYA ARIGATOOOO + GOMEN BGT DECH :3

M-_-M

DAN UNTUK FIC KALI INI, MAAF, KALAU MELIA BELUM BISA MEMBERIKAN FIC YANG PANJANG DAN MEMUASKAN :'(


	2. Chapter 2 : Damn Yourself

**Fic ini author persembahkan untuk semua author yang senior dan para readers sekalian M-_-M**

**Ini adalah Fic Sadistic pertama author, jadi kalau kurang sadis maupun jelek gomen ya :'(**

**dan sumpah kalau author belum pernah baca manga atau nonton animenya, jadi kalau ada yang nggak nyambung jangan salahkan author :'(**

**Happy reading ^O^/ XD**

**Desclaimer : Yana Toboso**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : Sebastian X Ciel**

**Genre : Romance, Horror**

**Warning :Alur cepat yang aneh , OOC ,out of caracter, Typo(s), EYD abal, Mpreg, kurang sadis dll.**

**Yang gk berkenan, lebih baik gk lihat :(**

* * *

**_sebelumnya :_**

_**Sebastian's POV**_

_'My Lord apa yang terjadi padamu, kenapa rasanya seperti jiwamu telah musnah ?' kataku dalam hati, rasanya seperti ada sesuatu yang janggal dan entah mengapa terasa bahwa ada sesuatu yang terjadi kepada Ciel !_

_"ARGHH!"_

_'kenapa seggel ini terus menerus memanas ? rasanya seperti disiram Holy water, ! lama kelamaan seperti terbakar dan kulitku serasa terkelupas !'_

_'Ciel, semgoa tidak ada yang terjadi terhadapmu My Lovely Lord '_

* * *

**CHAP 2 : Damn yourself**

**Normal POV**

"APA INI !,, APA YANG TERJADI ? KENAPA ? KE-KENAPA" tariak Sebastian yang terkejut saat melihat punggung tangan kirinya yang tidak menggunakan sarung tangan.

'Ke-kenapa tanda perjanjianya me-menghi-hilang ?' batin Sebastian. karna melihat tanda perjanjianya yang lama-kelamaan memudar dan sekarang sudah hampir hilang.

* * *

**Sebuah Ruangan **

"A-apa yang terjadi dengan ruangan ini ?" tanya Sebastian yang telah sampai pada sebuah ruangan yang dipenuhi darah yang berceceran.

'Darah ini baunya masih pekat, jadi pasti kejadian ini terjadi belum lama sebelum aku datang kemari,aku harus segera mencari Ciel, semoga dia tidak apa-apa'

* * *

-Tap-

-Tap-

-Srek-

-Srek-

Terlihat Grell dengan jubah merahnya yang telah basah karena darah sedang sibuk menarik menyeret mayat seorang anak kecil polos,,

yah, jika dibilang polos pun bukan, dikarenakan mayat yang sedang diseret oleh Greall adalah mayat seorang bocah yang telah mengikat janji kepada seorang iblis, yakni Ciel !

-Ckress-

-Tap-

-Sret-

-Sret-

-Ckress-

-Tap-

-Sret-

-Sret-

terlihat Grell yang sedang memotong sedikit demi sedikit bagian tubuh Ciel dan membuangnya disepenjang jalanya membawa mayat Ciel, sampai pada bagian tubuh atas dan kepala, saat Grell akan memutuskan kepala Ciel, ada sebuah suara yang menghentikan kegiatanya.

"Grell ! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BRENGSEKK!" teriak Sebastian yang telah menemukan sumber dari bau daranh yang anyir itu sekaligus sumber kekhawatiranya.

'CIEL! MY LORD! BA-BAGAIMANA HAL INI BISA TERJADI KEPADAMU ? PA-PANTAS SAJA SE-SEGELNYA MENGHILANG,!'

"Oh, Sebby apa yang kau lakukan disini ? apakah kau mau menjemputku ?" kat Grell .

"BRENGSEKK KAU ! YA AKU AKAN MENJEMPUTMU KEALAM TIDURMU YANG ABADI ! SAMPAH !"teriak Sebastian.

"Lho seharusnya kau berterimakasih kepdaku karna aku membantumu untuk menyingkirkanya" kata Grell dengan nada menggoda kepada Sebastian.

"MENJIJIKAN !" bentak Sebastian.

"Sebby ! beraninya kau ! akulah yang dari dulu memperhatikanmu, aku juga yang selalu mengikutimu kemanapun kau pergi, dan aku juga yang selalu mecintaimu dari dulu ! ...TAPI MENGAPA ?!,, MENGAPA KAU MALAH LEBIH MEMPERHATIKAN SI CEBOL SIALAN INI ! KENAPA JUGA KAU SELALU MENYAYANGINYA ?! KENAPAAAA !"teriak Grell yang histeris.

"JAGA PERKATAANMU TERHADAPNYA !"

"SEBASTIAN ! KAU MASIH TETAP SAJA MEMBELANYA YANG SUDAH MATI, SEDANGKAN KAU MALAH MENYIA-NYIAKAN AKU YANG MASIH HIDUP DAN DENGAN SETIA MENUNGGU MU ?! KENAPA KAU BISA MENYAYANGINYA SEPERTI ITU, SEDANGKAN KAU TIDAK PERNAH MELAKUKAN HAL YANG SEPERTI ITU KEPADAKU ! ORANG YANG SELALU MENCINTAIMU!"

"IYA AKU MENYAYANGINYA,, SANGAT MENYAYANGINYA, BAHKAN AKU MENCINTAINYA !"teriak Sebastian dengan sangat lantang seakan meluapkan semua emosi yang telah lama bertumpuk didalam hatinya, itu saja jika dirinya mempunyai hati.

"KENAPA ! KENAPA KAU BISA MENCINTAINYA YANG HANYA BISA MENYURUH-NYURUH MU SAJA ? BAGINYA KAU HANYA PELIHARAAN ! SEDANGKAN DIRIKULAH YANG SELALU MEMUJAMU"

"TIDAK BUTUH ! AKU TIDAK BUTUH PEMUJAAN DARI MAHLUK SEPERTIMU, AKU MENCINTAINYA KARENA JIWANYA YANG SANGATLAH KUAT, SEDANGKAN KAU , KAU HANYALAH MAHLUK YANG MENJIJIKKAN!"-cuih- teriak Sebastian sambil meludah.

"BE-BERANINYA KAU ! BERANINYA KAU MENYEBUTKU SEPERTI ITU, DEMI SEONGGOK MAYAT CEBOL ITU ?!"teriak Grell yang mulai mengeluarkan air mata.

"TUTUP MULUTMU, MAHLUK MENJIJIKKAN !" teriak Sebastian.

"Sebastian ? hahahaha mengapa ? mengapa kau selalu mengecewakanku ? mengapa ? hahaha!~ " kata Grell lirih sambil tertawa ditengah-tengah tangisnya.

"Mengapa ? mengapa kau melakukan itu demi MANUSIA HINA DAN MENJIJIKAN INI ? HAHAHA!" -Duk- -Gsrett- teriak Grell sambil menendang bagian kepala mayat Ciel dengan keras hingga kepala itu agak hancur.

"TUTUP MULUTMU ! BRENGSEK ! AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU !" teriak Serbastian sambil menodongkan beberapa pisau ditangan kananya .

"HAHAHAHA ! KAU FIKIR KAU BISA MEMBUNUHKU ? AKU TIDAK AKAN MUNGKIN BISA MATI ! APA KAU LUPA ? KALAU AKU INI ADALAH SHINIGAMI ? BERAPA KALIPUN KAU MEMBUNUHKU, AKU PASTI AKAN HIDUP LAGI ? APAKAH OTAK JENIUSMU ITU MULAI PIKUN SEJAK KAU BERSAMA BOCAH CEBOL INI ?" kata Grell sambil menginjak kepala Ciel.

"CK ! ARRGGHH ! BRENGSEK ! BRENGSEK ! BRENGSEKKKK ! ARRRGGHHH !" teriak Sebastian dengan aura hitam yang sangat pekat sambil mengepalkan buku jarinya hingga kukunya menembus kulit telapak tangan Sebastian sampai berdarah.

"HAHAHAHA ! SELAMAT TINGGAL SEBBY ?!"-Cuih- kata Grell sembil meludahi kepala Ciel dan menghilang pergi.

"AARRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! " -BRAKK!- teriak Sebastian sambil memukul dinding disebelahnya hingga tanganya sobek dan tulangnya remuk !

.

.

.

.

.

-Tes-

-Tes-

-Tes-

-Tes-

-Tes-

setelah teriakan itu, sekarang hanya ada keheningan.

yang terdengar hanyalah suara tetes-tetes darah yang menetes dari tangan Sebastian.

* * *

**Suatu tempat**

"GRRRH ! apa yang harus aku lakukan !?" kata Sebastian yang sedang jongkok sambil melihat tanah diwabahnya, yang ternyata adalah makam yang dibuat Sebastian untuk Ciel.

**Sebastian's POV**

"Aku tahu ! ya, pasti bisa dengan cara ini ! " kata Sebastian yang mendapatkan sebuah ide.

'Aku harus menemui seseorang yang tahu akan hal ini ! tapi siapa ? Claude ! mungkin dia bisa membantu !'

"Tunggulah sebentar, aku pasti akan kembali lagi " kata Sebastian kepada makam Ciel.

lalu Sebastianpun langsung menghilang menuju ke suatu tempat.

* * *

**Trancy Manor**

-Wshh-

"Hey, Claude, dimana kau ?" kata Sebastian yang sudah sampai ke Trancy Manor.

"Apa ?"jawab Claude yang tiba-tiba sudah ada disamping Sebastian.

"Apakah kau tahu bagaimana cara menghidupkan manusia yang telah mati ?"tanya Sebastian to the point.

"Kalau aku tau aku tidak akan memberitahukan kepadamu, memang apa untungnya buatku ?"jawab Claude atas pertanyaan Sebastian.

"Mmm, memang apa yang kau inginkan dariku ?" tanya Sebastian.

"Hn, bagaimana kalau kau, seorang Sebastian menjadi pembantu untukku, yang memang pantas untuk menjadi mejikanmu ini selama sebulan ? bagaimana ?"tawar Claude.

"Ssh, baiklah !" kata Sbastian menyetujui syarat Claude.

'Huh, tenang, semua ini demi Ciel,' kata Sebastian dalam hati berusaha sabar.

"Kalau begitu apa jawabanya ?" tanya Sebastian kembal ke tipok awal pembicaraan.

"Tinggal buat jadi zombie saja, gampang kan ?" jawab Claude sekenannya.

"Maksudku bukan hidup tanpa nyawa melainkan hidup kembali dalam artian bahwa manusia itu akan hidup seperti biasa sebagaimana saat dirinya belum mati dulu." kata Sebastian panjang lebar.

"Tunggu dulu, memang siapa yang mati dan ingin kau hidupkan itu ?"tanya Claude gantian.

"Huuhh" Sebastian hanya menarik nafas panjang.

"Ciel-lah yang mati" kata Sebastian dengan lirih.

"Oh, ternyata dia yang telah mati, bagaimana rasa jiwanya ? pasti sangat nikmat"tanya Claude.

"Bukan aku yang mengambil jiwanya dan aku sudah tidak tertarik dengan jiwanya"

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak memberikan jiwanya kepadaku ?"

"Aku idak akan memberikan jiwanya kepada siapapun karna aku menyayanginya,.. bukan tetapi aku mencintainya. maka dari itu aku ingin mengidupkanya kembali." terang Sebastian.

"Itu tidak mungkin, karena jika ada seorang manusia yang jiwanya telah dimakan oleh iblis, maka manusia itu tidak dapat dibangkitkan, maupun bereinkarnasi." jawab Claude.

"Tetapi kematian Ciel bukan disebabkan karena jiwanya yang dimakan iblis, meliankan dia mati dibunuh."

"Memang siapa yang membunuhnya ?"

"Grell, dia dendam terhadap Ciel dikarenakan aku yang tidak pernah menganggapnya."

"Sialan !" umpat Claude.

"Lalau bagaimana ? apakah Ciel masih bisa dihidupkan kembali ?"

"Seingatku, jika ada seorang manusia yang mati dibunuh Shinigami, manusia itu dapat ber-reinkarnasi, dan jika ingin menghidupkanya kembali, satu-satunya cara adalah membunuh Shinigami yang telah membunuhnya dan saat Shinigami itu terbunuh, maka akan ada sebuah nyala yang menyatakan sebuah segel dan segel itulah yang akan membangkitkan manusia tersebut." jelas Claude.

"Tapi bukanya Shinigami itu tidak bisa mati, sama hal nya seperti kita, para iblis ? kalau begitu bagaimana cara membunuhnya ?"

"Mm kalau itu aku tidak tahu. coba kau tanya pada yang lain saja, pastikan bahwa dia mengerti banyak tentang Shinigami."

"Siapa ? ,,, um, mungkin Undertaker ? ya, Undertaker pasti tahu!"kata Sebastian.

"Kalau begitu cepat kau pergi kesana, dan bila kau sudah tahu bagaimana cara membunuhnya, kau harus memberitahuku." kata Claude.

"? untuk apa aku harus memberitahumu ?"

"Karena mungkin kita bisa membunuhnya bersma ? karena sudah lama aku tidak membunuh, dan lagi membunuh Shinigami ? pasti menyenangkan ! hahaha " tawa Claude.

"ya, terserah !" -Wshh- kata Sebastian dan langsung menghilang.

* * *

**Disuatu tempat**

-Wshh-

"Hy, Butler, lama tidak bertemu " sapa pria berambut silver kepada Sebastian.

"Hn, dan sekarang aku kemari, membutuhkan bantuanmu Undertaker" kata Sebastian.

**TBC**

* * *

melia : huahh,, akhirnya selesai :'(

cuap2 dan balas2 review :

KiryuuKaitou : tenang, nanti Ciel punya masa depan sendiri kok :) *evil smirk* HUAHAHAHA. -plakk!- *ditabok Ciel*, chapter ini udah lebih panjang kan ?, silahkan membaca :D, dan arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

fetwelve : yang chapter ini claude dan undertakernya udah keluar dikit, dan sumpah kalau melia belum pernah baca manga atau nonton animenya, jadi kalau ada yang nggak nyambung jangan salahkan melia :'(, kalau soal romancenya ni udah keluar dikit :), dan arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

Anisa Phantomhive : sumpah kalau melia belum pernah baca manga atau nonton animenya, jadi kalau ada yang nggak nyambung jangan salahkan melia :'(, maka dari itu aku tanya kamu kan :'(, sorry, tapi aku gg suka grell ! Claude ganteng banget taukkk !, dan arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

Anayarioka : arigato :'), ciel memang mati tapi nanti ciel... kok :P, ini 2 chara yang lain udah keluar dikit kan ? dan arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D.

wahyu *temen sekelasku* : CLAUDE GANTENG !

* * *

Ciel : penutupan !

melia : iya- iya :O

ARIGATO MINA-SAN KARNA KALIAN SEMUA MAU MEMBACANYA, APA LAGI KALAU KALIAN MAU NGE REVIEW !, ARIGATO MINA-SAN !

DAN UNTUK MINA YANG UDAH NUNGGU FIC NYA SASUNARU DAN MINAKUSHI DARI MELIA, GOMENNASAI, KARNA BUKANYA UPDATE CHAP BARU. DIKARENAKAN, FOLDER NYA YANG HILANG DAN LAGI NUNGGU REVIEW MAU CONTINUE ATAU DISCONTINUE :'(

DAN INI ADALAH FIC KUROSHITSUJI PERTAMAKU, DAN SUMPAH KALAU AKU BELUM PERNAH BACA DAN NONTON ANIMENYA, JADI AKU KURANG TAHU TENTANG ALURNYA :), JADI KALAU ANCUR JANGAN SEGAN2 KRITIK :'(

POKOKNYA ARIGATOOOO + GOMEN BGT DECH :3

M-_-M

DAN UNTUK FIC KALI INI, MAAF, KALAU MELIA BELUM BISA MEMBERIKAN FIC YANG PANJANG DAN MEMUASKAN :'(

JANGAN LUPA !

R

E

V

I

E

W

P

L

E

A

S

E

:D


	3. Chapter 3 : A Shinigami Weapons

**Fic ini author persembahkan untuk semua author yang senior dan para readers sekalian M-_-M**

**Ini adalah Fic Sadistic pertama author, jadi kalau kurang sadis maupun jelek gomen ya :'(**

**dan sumpah kalau author belum pernah baca manga atau nonton animenya, jadi kalau ada yang nggak nyambung jangan salahkan author :'(**

**Happy reading ^O^/ XD**

**Desclaimer : Yana Toboso**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : Sebastian X Ciel**

**Genre : Romance, Horror**

**Warning :Alur cepat yang aneh , OOC ,out of caracter, Typo(s), EYD abal, Mpreg, kurang sadis dll.**

**Yang gk berkenan, lebih baik gk lihat :(**

* * *

**_sebelumnya :_**

_"Siapa ? ,,, um, mungkin Undertaker ? ya, Undertaker pasti tahu!"kata Sebastian._

_"Kalau begitu cepat kau pergi kesana, dan bila kau sudah tahu bagaimana cara membunuhnya, kau harus memberitahuku." kata Claude._

_"? untuk apa aku harus memberitahumu ?"_

_"Karena mungkin kita bisa membunuhnya bersma ? karena sudah lama aku tidak membunuh, dan lagi membunuh Shinigami ? pasti menyenangkan ! hahaha " tawa Claude._

_"ya, terserah !" -Wshh- kata Sebastian dan langsung menghilang._

_**Disuatu tempat**_

_-Wshh-_

_"Hy, Butler, lama tidak bertemu " sapa pria berambut silver kepada Sebastian._

_"Hn, dan sekarang aku kemari, membutuhkan bantuanmu Undertaker" kata Sebastian._

* * *

**_CHAP 3 : A Shinigami Weapons  
_**

"Memang apa yang kau butuhkan ?" Tanya Undertaker.

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu !" jawab Sebastian.

"Boleh saja, asalkan kau mau menghiburku.." kata Undertaker dengan seringainya.

"Huh~ baiklah !" jawab Sebastian sambil membuka sarung tanganya lalu Sebastian langsung meng….

-Pet !- maaf ya readers :D lampunya mati, tunggu sebentar, nanti pasti hidup lagi :D

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Pet!- yey ! readers, lampunya udah nyala tuh, mari kita lihat bagaimana Sebby membuat Undertaker tertawa.

"Hahahahahahahaha " tawa Undertaker dengan membahana, dan terlihat bahwa Sebastian telah menggunakan sarung tanganya kembail, *Hehehe, ternyata adeganya udah selesai minna :D*

"Hahaha, haha, haha,"

"Jika, ka uterus tertawa, maka kapan aku dapat bertanya ?" kata Sebastian mulai tidak sabar.

"Haha, haha, hah, hah, baiklah, memang apa yang mau kau Tanyakan ?" Kata Udertaker yang sudah mulai serius.

"Aku ingin bertanya bagaimana caranya membunuh Shinigami." Jawab Sebastian.

"WOW ! memang siapa Shinigmi yang mau kau bunuh itu Sebby ?"

"Aku ingin membunuh Grell !" kata Sebastian sambil mengepalkan tanganya saat mengatakan Grell.

"? Memang ada apa dengan Grell sehingga kau ingin membunuhnya ?"

"Dia telah membunuh Ciel, dan aku ingin menghidupkan Ciel lagi !" kata Sebastian dengan tatapan tajam.

"Memang kau tahu bagaimana caranya membangkitkan manusia yang telah mati ?"

"Ya, aku tahu, dengan cara menggunakan segel kematian Shinigami!"

"Oh, tapi apakah kau tahu jika ada resiko dibalik segel itu ?" Tanya Undertaker dengan wajah yang sangat serius.

" ? memang apa resikonya, jika resikonya adalah kemusnahanku, aku bersedia melakukanya." Jawab Sebastian dengan mantab.

"Bukan, itu, bahkan lebih buruk ! " jawab Undertaker dengan tatapan yang tidak biasa.

"Memang apa resikonya ?"

"Apakah kau pernah membangkitkan seseorang sebelumnya ?"

"Belum"

"Huh ~ begini, saat kau menuliskan segel itu, pikiranmu akan memnjadi salah satu bahanya, jadi saat warna segel yang ditulis dengan darah itu berubah warna, maka kebangkitanya akan berubah !" jelas Undertaker.

"Berubah ?"

"Ya, jika warnanya tidak berubah, maka kebangkitanya akan sempurna, dan dia akan kembali menjadi manusia normal, sedangkan jika warna segelnya berubah warna menjadi warna putih, maka roh itu akan terkirim ke perbatasan malaikat, dan jika malaikat menerimanya, maka kebangkitanya akan menjadi malaikat. Dan sebagainya !"

"Benarkah seperti itu ?" kata Sebastian dangan air muka aneh.

"Ya, bahkan jika tidak sengaja, bisa saja roh itu akan bangkit menjadi monster! dan jika segelnya mengambang, bukanya bangkit, tetapi akan menjadi abu dan tidak akan bisa bereinkarnasi."

"Huh ~" Sebastian menarik nafas panjang sambil memijit pelipisnya.

"Bagaimana ? apakah kau akan tetap berusaha untuk membangkitkanya ?"

"Huh~ apapun yang terjadi, aku akan mencobanya terlebih dahulu" kata Sebastian mantab dengan pendirianya.

"Baiklah, itu terserahmu saja."

"Lalu bagaimana caranya membunuh shinigami ?" Tanya Sebastian Back to problem.

"Apakah kau tahu bagaimana cara menghukum shinigami yang melanggar aturan ?"

"Ya, aku ingat, lalu ?"

"Begitulah caranya, Hahahahaha "

"?" bingung Sebastian dengan sweet drop yang menggantung .

"Huh~ kau tahu bukan, kalau shinigami itu saat terluka tidak bisa lemah dan merasa sakit ?"

"Ya, lalu ?"

"~ shinigami hanya bisa merasakan sakit saat aku menghukum mereka "

"Lalu, masa aku harus menyuruhmu untuk membunuh Grell ?"

"Kau tahu ? aku dilarang membunuh shinigami"

"kalau begitu bagaimana caranya ?"

"Kau bisa meminjam sabitku"

"Hm, bukanya kami, para iblis tidak boleh menyentuh sabit milik para shinigami?" tanya Sebastian.

"Memang tidak boleh , hahahaha "

"Huh ~ kalau begitu, lalu bagaimana ?"

"Pakai sabitku"

"Grrr" geram Sebastian karena Undertaker.

"Janganlah marah Hahahaha !"

"Huh~" lagi - lagi Sebastian menarik nafas panjang.

"Intinya, bagaimana caranya aku menggunakan sabitmu itu sedangkan kami para iblis tidak bisa menggunakanya dan kau juga tidak boleh membunuh sesama shinigami."

"Memang sabitku tidak bisa dipegang kalian para Iblis. Tetapi ada suatu cara agar kalian para iblis bisa menggunakanya."

"Bagaimana caranya ?"

"Kau harus melakukan perjanjian darah !" jawab Undertaker dengan wajah yang tiba- tiba ber-air muka serius.

"Perjanjian darah ?" tanya Sebastian dengan raut muka bingung.

"Ya!"

"Memang bagaimana cara melakukanya ?"

"Kau harus menggambar segel yang tertera di sabit bagian bawah menggunakan darah dari jantungmu !"

"Hm, lalu apakah ada konsekuensi dari perjanjian darah itu ?"

"Hmm,, pastinya ada , HAHAHAHA !" jawab Undertaker yang tiba- tiba tertawa.

"Apa konsekuensinya ?"

"Setelah kau melakukan perjanjian darah ! sabitku yang telah tercampur dengan darahmu, akan mengambil tenagamu disetiap tebasanya, dan rasa dari tebasan itu juga akan terasa seperti mengenai tubuhmu, walaupun kau tidak terluka, tetapi rasa sakit itu akan terasa."

"Hanya itu ?" tanya Sebastian dengan tenang.

"Oh, ya, disetiap tebasan akan menghisap tenagamu dan jika tenagamu habis, maka kau bisa mati atau dengan kata lain jika kau terlalu banyak menggunakan sabitku itu untuk menebas maka kau akan ikut mati! "Kata Undertaker serius. *maksud melia tenaga disini adalah seperti halnya cakra di fandom Naruto*

"Tenang saja, aku iblis, maka aku tidak akan mati" jawab Sebastian dengan entengnya.

"Jangan kira karena kau iblis kau tidak akan mati, apakah kau lupa ? jika yang nanti kau gunakan bukanlah sabit biasa, melainkan sabit suci milik seorang shinigami ?"

"Huh~ baiklah, aku mengerti, aku akan membatasi berapa banyak tebasanku !" kata Sebastian yang menarik nafas panjang LAGI.

"Terserahmu saja " kata Undertaker yang tiba- tiba mengeluarkan sabit dari jubahnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan membawanya. Arigato " kata Sebastian yang langsung pergi.

"Berhati – hatilah Butler!" kata Undertaker sambil melihat kepergian Sebastian.

**-TBC-**

* * *

melia : yeyeye akhirnya selesai :)

sebby : kok dari tadi aku narik nafas terus ?

melia : suka- suka aku donk, kan yang buat fic kan aku, kenapa kamu yang ribut ?

claude : hm, kenapa di chap ini aku tidak ada

melia : Huweeee ! gomen claude-sama ! aka melia usahakan supaya clauda-sama bisa tampil di chap depan.

claude : baiklah

sebby : *melirik dengan tatapan aneh*

claude : apa ?!

sebby : bukan apa- apa

claude : ?

sebby : heh author ! masa iblis kaya claude gitu di senengin *menatap dengan tatapan merendahkan*

claude : apa kau bilang ! mati saja kau ! KUSO !

sebby : memang siapa yang akan mati ? bukanya kaulah yang akan mati ?

claude : GRRRR

-Claude VS Sebby-

wahyu : mending sekalian aja claude di tiadakan dari fic ini . claude jelek

melia : gag akan ! claude-sama paling ganteng sedunia.

wahyu : jelek

melia : GANTENGG

nisa : bagusan ciel-chan dan alois-chan

melia : POKOKNYA CLAUDE-SAMA ! yanggantenghebatkerenkuatdanblablablablablablablab lablablablablablabla...

nisa & wahyu : hn *melirik dengan tatapan tengsin*

ciel : heh, kenapa setia mau penutupan harus ribut sih ?!

melia : huweee.. ! iya,ya :'(

ciel : baka !

nisa : kyaaaa, ciel-chan...

ciel : heh ! cepetan sana penutupan !

melia : iya :'(

melia & all :

ARIGATO MINA-SAN KARNA KALIAN SEMUA MAU MEMBACANYA, APA LAGI KALAU KALIAN MAU NGE RE-

ciel :stoooopppp !

melia : HEH APAAN SIH ! tadi nyuruh penutupan, sekarang malah suruh berhenti, baka.

ciel : *twich* heh kamu lupa sesuatu tau bagus aku ingetin.

melia : Lupa apaan hah ? dasar cebol !

nisa : ciel-chan gag cebol, cuman pendek ! *poker face*

melia : SAMA AJA !

ciel : GRRRR ! heh siapa yang cebol auhor kuso ! dan kamu nisa, kamu malah tambah jatuhin aku dengan tampang oonmu ! heh lu tu lupa balas review baka !

melia : eh ? ... HUWAAAAAA ! aku lupaaaaa !

ciel : baka !

melia : gomene ya para pe-review, karena melia lupa :'(, kalo gitu mari kita mulai :D

fetwelve : hehehe, memang dari awal grell aku buat yandere hehehe , un gima yaaa, boleh deh, tapi nggak bisa sekarang karena melia lagi mau mencari fairtail buat resensi untuk nyelesein req para author dan readers :D. dan arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D.

Anisa Phantomhive : boleh, tapi gg sekarang, lagi sibuk ! grell kan aku buat yandere, makanya dia membunuh ! heheh aku nggak tau strukturnya sebby sih :P . dan arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D.

KiryuuKaitou : un, grell adalah yandere disini :) huwee cuma kiryuu-san yang mengerti :'( , *hug kiryuu-san* :P, hehehe, aku nulisnya sambil naik menara sih jadinya buru- buru :P, dan arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D.

Anayarioka : ada kok, tapi gg sekarang nanti adegan itu ada saat sebby bunuh grell :). dan arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D.

Wahyu : POKOKNYA CLAUDE-SAMA NO.1

**DAN UNTUK ALL ! YANG TENTANG SABIT ITU MELIA NGARANG ! HEHEHEHE XD**

* * *

Ciel : heh baka !

melia : iya- iya aku tahu, penutupan kan ? :O

ciel : hm.

ARIGATO MINA-SAN KARNA KALIAN SEMUA MAU MEMBACANYA, APA LAGI KALAU KALIAN MAU NGE REVIEW !, ARIGATO MINA-SAN !

DAN UNTUK MINA YANG UDAH NUNGGU FIC NYA SASUNARU DAN MINAKUSHI DARI MELIA, GOMENNASAI, KARNA BUKANYA UPDATE CHAP BARU. DIKARENAKAN, FOLDER NYA YANG HILANG DAN LAGI NUNGGU REVIEW MAU CONTINUE ATAU DISCONTINUE :'(

DAN INI ADALAH FIC KUROSHITSUJI PERTAMAKU, DAN SUMPAH KALAU AKU BELUM PERNAH BACA DAN NONTON ANIMENYA, JADI AKU KURANG TAHU TENTANG ALURNYA :), JADI KALAU ANCUR JANGAN SEGAN2 KRITIK :'(

POKOKNYA ARIGATOOOO + GOMEN BGT DECH :3

M-_-M

DAN UNTUK FIC KALI INI, MAAF, KALAU MELIA BELUM BISA MEMBERIKAN FIC YANG PANJANG DAN MEMUASKAN :'(

**DAN UNTUK ALL ! YANG TENTANG SABIT ITU MELIA NGARANG ! HEHEHEHE XD**

JANGAN LUPA !

R

E

V

I

E

W

P

L

E

A

S

E

:D


End file.
